


Braids

by Kira_K



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story in 200 words or a double drabble about Legolas and Gimli and their hair. Fluff. </p><p>"They learn how to redo each-other’s braids"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

The braids above his ears are second nature for Legolas; he remakes them at every dawn, thumb and forefinger twisting and pulling until his hair is presentable. Gimli’s hair or beard doesn’t need to be redone every day but whenever he can, he makes sure it’s still perfect. 

During the fellowship their friendship grows. Gimli gifts Legolas with a golden comb; Legolas gives precious jewels which can be tied into hair or beard. For their regret they discover their hair is not suited for the other’s style. 

They learn how to redo each-other’s braids. Or, to be honest, they try to, when visiting their folk. Their fathers, who taught both of them, despair. Then, Thranduil, in a fit of insight and goodwill, sits Gimli down and teaches him how to braid hair properly. Glóin, never one to back down, does the same for Legolas. There is no need for any further blessings. 

From that day on they braid each other hair whenever they are in the same place; be it in the Glittering Caves, Ithilien or Aragorn’s palace. They experiment, mixing technique and braids. They smile at each other whether the results are catastrophic or breathtaking. 

They never regret it.

~end~


End file.
